<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life I Chose by goldtrim_bluerose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993653">Life I Chose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldtrim_bluerose/pseuds/goldtrim_bluerose'>goldtrim_bluerose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Soft Phil?, Soft may, dad phil, mama may</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:02:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldtrim_bluerose/pseuds/goldtrim_bluerose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiple ficlets that involve the Philindaisy family. Can happen in any season/episode, canon or not.</p><p>Inspired by Family Of Choice by Nan119. It could include other AOS characters. In some stories, Daisy is Skye and Skye is Daisy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Melinda May &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson, Philinda, Philindaisy - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. She Won't Hurt Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Coulson laid down on the bed, his mind instantly flashed back to when he and the team were trying to find Hive and he had ran into Daisy in the back entrance way. 

“Daisy!” He called out. She stopped running and turned. She stepped out of the shadows and into the light. “Stay away.” She raised her hand and quaked the nearby lamp post causing the lights to go out. She fled before he had the chance to catch up to her.</p><p>“Daisy is here. I repeat, Daisy is here.” He began walking towards the entrance when he was tackled to the ground. Daisy managed to get on top of Coulson and began punching him.

 “Daisy-” He whispered through her punches. She stopped and looked down at him. He managed to use his remaining strength to stand up. </p><p>“Come with us. We can help you. Please.” He begged. She raised her hand and pinned him to the wall. 

“I don’t want to hurt you but I will.” She explained. He felt his throat way’s closing up when he noticed that he was being choked by his own daughter who was being mind controlled by his former teammate. 

He struggled to gasp for air when he heard May’s voice over the coms. “Coulson, we found her. Back entrance. Heading there now.” Daisy’s grasp became tighter and tighter around his neck. </p><p>“Daisy!! Let him go.” May called running over to them. As Daisy turned towards May, she dropped Coulson on the ground. May rushed over to his side and began to help him stand up when Daisy began making her way towards them. May pulled out her gun and pointed it at Daisy. </p><p>With tears in her eyes, Daisy walked closer and closer until they were less than a feet apart. She raised her hand and with one quake, she hit the gun out of May’s hand flying it across the floor. Daisy picked up the gun and loaded it. 

“I know what I want and I’m using Hive to get it!” Daisy screamed out to the older woman who put her hand out as defense.</p><p>“He is using you!” May fought back, slowly letting go of Coulson and throwing a punch at Daisy. 

The two broke out into a fight, punching each other and twisting each other's arms. As Daisy got one clean punch she knocked May to the ground and pinned her down. 

“Remember this! I did this because I care!!” She roared before picking up May’s loaded gun and shooting her in the leg. 

May continued screaming as Daisy fled the scene leaving both Coulson and May alone in the ally way and injured.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Why Aren't You Here?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Skye is taken by Hydra. Melinda has a panic attack and Phil tries to help.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Coulson on mission, away from the team and May. Takes place sometime during early season 2 before the powers and inhuman issues. Inspired by the Nikita clip on YouTube by the same title. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A buzz muffled coming from the direction of the table forced Coulson to roll over and look towards that direction. Still half asleep, he began to sit up on the couch he had been sleeping on. He scratched his head, still confused as to who was calling him late in the night. The buzzing continued as he clicked on a nearby lamp. He grabbed the phone off the table and peered down at it. He fixed his shirt and sat up even straighter once he saw who was calling him.</p><p>“Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked. “Coulson. Man down.” May whispered out with a worried tone. “What?" His tone of voice was now a mix of worry and confusion. Back at base, May was pacing back and forth in his office. “I lost Skye,” May breathed out, still pacing around. </p><p>“Uh, how?” He asked slowly. “We were running surveillance,” She began still breathing hard and pacing now even more worried. “I had them. I had them all. Hydra found out, they took her.” She continued to pace now tearing up at the thought of a helpless Skye in the belly of the beast all alone with no way to defend herself.</p><p>“When?” He asked anxiously now ready to help as much as he could from where he was. “Doesn’t...it doesn’t matter!” Her breathing increased and she moved her hand to her forehead. “Are you listening to me? They took Skye.” She sobbed. She couldn’t control herself. All that mattered was getting Skye back. She didn’t care how, she just wanted her Skye back. </p><p>“Okay, I’ll- I’ll get on the first flight.” Coulson reassured her and began to get up when May responded to his suggestion. “There’s no time for that. We have to do something now!” She yelled out desperately hoping for a better answer than what he gave her. “What are you going to do? Launch a front row assault on Hydra?” He asked rationally to try to give her a course of action that would not end up in her or Skye’s death.  </p><p>May lifted her right leg and furiously kicked his chair with all she could, causing a giant crash to erupt from the other end of Coulson’s phone. “Why aren’t you here?!!” She roared angrily causing nearby agents to come and investigate what had happened in his office. Coulson waited for her to finish before talking. “May. Stop.” He ordered firmly. “Focus.” </p><p>Breathing hard she grabbed onto Coulson’s desk with her head down. “Prioritize.” He re instructed. “Now. When was she taken?” He asked while she was trying to slow her breathing. After hesitating for a moment, May took the phone off her ear and glanced at the numbers on the screen. “One hour and fourteen minutes ago.” She answered back with widened eyes.</p><p>“Good news is she’s still alive.” He paused. “The bad news is that Ward is probably interrogating her right now.” May began pacing around again. “Coulson, we have to do something to save her, Coulson!” May panicked.

He thought for a moment about what to say to his panicking girlfriend. Coulson sighed deeply before answering. 

“There is.” He hesitated. “But you won’t like it.” He stared down at the ground. “What is it?” May asked now all perked up and open to any option available to save her Skye. </p><p>“A trade…or more like a sacrifice.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You Have A Family, Right Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Continuation of chapter 1.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It already heightens feelings she already has.” Coulson explained to the team for the millionth time. He needed them to come up with a plan to bring her in without using lethal force on Daisy while she is under Hive’s control. He saw the look in her eyes, making him know that she was being honest back when they ran into each other in the alley way. </p><p>He thought back to what Daisy had told him, “I don’t want to hurt you but I will.” He sighed and rubbed his tired face. He excused himself from the conversation and made his way up to his office. May was still in surgery from being shot which left him alone to make the best decision for how to deal with Daisy.</p><p>A small knock came from the doorway. It was Mack. “Sir. I know how hard this is for you but-” Mack paused. He didn’t want to continue. “Go on. Say it.”  Coulson urged. Mack sat down on the chair next to him and sighed.

 “But when time comes. You need to move on.” He stared down at the floor. “You need to move on from Daisy.” It hurt his heart to say those words. Especially out loud and about his partner who was more like a little sister to him.</p><p>“No. I’m not letting go. She never gave up on me when I was plugged into the memory machine and forced to relive Tahiti! Even when May kicked her off of the bus, she still kept searching for me.” He protested causing Mack to draw a blank. </p><p>A beeping noise came from the computer causing both men to jump out of their seats startled. Mack walked over to assess the noise while Coulson remained where he was. Mack looked over his shoulder before projecting the device on the big screen. “Incoming call. From an unknown number.” Mack read aloud.</p><p>“Secure line?” Coulson asked walking over to him, now curious himself. “Doesn’t say. But still, should we answer?” Mack asked, looking over at Coulson who’s back was now turned and was facing his desk. “Turn it on.” He ordered. While Mack proceeded to raise the volume of the call. </p><p>“C-Coulson?” A weak voice whispered into the speaker of their phone. “Daisy?” Coulson walked towards the screen. Mack took a seat and let him do the talking. “I- I’m sorry for hurting you and May. I knew you guys wouldn’t understand-” Daisy whispered with her now low and raspy voice. 

“Understand what?” Coulson asked gently. Mack sat up straighter when the room filled with silence. “Family.”</p><p>Family? That was a topic he did not want to talk about without May being here. “I don’t have one so- I thought I could make one. With the inhumans. With the Secret Warriors.” Coulson knew Daisy had always longed for a family but that never was her main focus. She was often driven by love and friendship not family and bonds. </p><p>“Daisy. You have a family, right here.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Let Me Help You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Let me help you.” May spoke quietly, offering her hand to help Skye off the bed. Skye was left wondering if she should be weirded out or if this was May being, May. </p><p>The one Coulson told her existed once upon a time ago. </p><p>The warm and gentle one.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Takes place after Skye was shot and was saved by GH-325. Also, this one is a mother-daughter focus :)</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was only a little past 11 o’clock in the evening and May sat in front of the window of the cockpit with a cup of tea in her hand. Her back faced the door. When the door opened, she didn’t turn her head. </p><p>She just continued to stare, deep in thought about what Coulson told had told her to do. Her mind was racing a million miles away. </p><p>“FitzSimmons are asleep.” Coulson’s voice pulled her back to reality. “Ward?” She asked, still not looking at him. “He’s getting there.” She turned to face him. </p><p>“Make sure he-“ May’s eyes softened. “I know.” Coulson walked over towards the door and turned to face May who was standing behind him. </p><p>She followed him to the medical-bay and hesitates before she opens the door to let herself in. She stands far away from Skye’s bed. She watches the heart rate monitor for a minute before leaving to get out of uniform. </p><p>When she returns, she is surprised to see that Skye isn’t in her bed. May panics only for a second until her ears catch heavy breathing coming from the side of the bed. “Skye...”May whispers before rushing over to help her.</p><p>Skye’s tired eyes meets May’s eyes. She  fights to stay awake as May lifts her back onto the bed. “What happened?” She asks.</p><p>Skye looked around the room thinking she was in a dream. May. Talking. To her? ‘This gotta be some sick cosmic joke right?’ She thought to herself. </p><p>“I-I was trying to get to bathroom to shower without waking anyone up. But, I guess I got tangled in the wires and...” Skye could feel her eyes grow heavy but fought to stay awake once again. </p><p>“And...I think that’s how I ended up on the floor.” She finished and stopped to catch her breath while May stood there in front of her.</p><p>“What time did I fall asleep?” Skye asks as she repositions herself. “Around 8:30 pm.” May answers. Skye begins to move to grab a pair of clean clothes before May beats her to it.</p><p>“Let me help you.” May spoke quietly, offering her hand to help Skye off the bed. Skye was left wondering if she should be weirded out or if this was May being, May. </p><p>The one Coulson told her existed once upon a time ago. </p><p>The warm and gentle one. </p><p>May held Skye’s waist while her arm was wrapped around her shoulder. She could feel some of Skye’s weight being put on her side but May wondered what happened to the rest.</p><p>The two made their way past the bunks and to the bathroom where May leaned Skye against the wall and turned on the water. Skye began taking off all of her clothing and realized how weird it was. Getting naked in front of May. But she had no other choice.</p><p>Skye was taken aback by how much empathy May was showing towards her. She didn’t know what to do or say to her.</p><p>May turned on the water before helping Skye into the tub. She made sure the water was just right before beginning to help her get her hair wet. Skye felt May’s hand move through her long and tangled hair under the water. </p><p>“Do you want to use soap?” May asked quietly, drying her hands. Skye shook her head and May handed her a dry towel and helped her out.</p><p>The two left the bathroom quietly and made their way back to the med-bay. May helped Skye back onto the bed and helped her get herself hooked back onto the machines. </p><p>While May headed for the door to retreat back to her bunk for the night. She took note on how fast Skye fell asleep. She must’ve been exhausted from her short journey to the bathroom. </p><p>Her job was done, everyone was asleep and everything was going well.</p><p>Just as May turned to leave the room, her ears catch Skye talking, but it can’t possibly be to her. She hesitates one more moment before making the decision to walk over. </p><p>What May doesn’t realize is that Skye is having a nightmare right in front of her.</p><p>“I got you. It’s gonna be okay. You’re going to be okay. I’m right here.” May gently rubs her hand on Skye’s arm hoping the girl would wake up. </p><p>May bittes her lip, trying to resist the urge to cry. She quickly pulls away from her arm and freezes. For the first time, she feels something, new. Something, almost motherly. </p><p>It scares her at first but she realizes that she was always able to protect Skye from  things that would physically hurt her like people and things. </p><p>But now, she couldn’t because the problem wasn’t a person or thing. The problem was inside Skye’s mind.</p><p>May reaches out to stroke Skye’s hair. “Shhh, it’s okay now, I’m here.” Skye moves around as if trying to get comfortable. </p><p>May doesn’t move her hand. Suddenly Skye stopped moving causing May to freeze.</p><p>Skye slowly turns her head to face May and watches as a single tear rolls down her cheek. </p><p>“Please don’t cry, I’m so sorry.” Skye whispers but May doesn’t respond to her statement directly. </p><p>“How often?” May asks, whispering. “Not often but it was worse when I was younger.” Skye answers. “Was anyone there?” Skye shook her head ‘no’. </p><p>“If anyone was there, they would be there to tell me to be quiet because I was waking their kids who needed their sleep. Then in the morning, they would scold me for causing so much trouble at night and send me back a week later.” Skye explained. </p><p>“What were they about?” May didn’t want to sound invasive, sticking her nose in business that wasn’t her’s but she wanted to help. </p><p>Skye didn’t answer. Instead she just stared into space. “Skye?” She asked quietly. “They were, dark and sometimes...sorry I-I don’t usually talk about them.” Skye whispered turning her attention back to May. </p><p>“That’s fine. Whenever your ready.”</p><p>Skye gave a small nod and understood that May wanted to help her. She stared at the floor until her eyes grew heavy and eventually gave in. </p><p>May moved a chair next the girl as quietly as she could without waking her. She wasn’t sure if Skye was a light sleeper like she was but something felt good about this moment in particular.</p><p>Her and Skye. </p><p>Together, in the same room for more than 5 minutes. With the exception of whole team gatherings in command. </p><p>Somehow this girl who she had come to know and eventually love, had stolen a piece of her heart. And she wouldn’t want to have it any other way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. You Are So Worth It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Last part to the mini storyline that started on chapter 2.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>May remained at the door way of the lab, watching Simmons wrap Skye’s arm in a bandage and tended to the cuts on her face. </p><p>She heard footsteps behind her and without turning, she knew who it was. “She’ll be okay. She’s in good hands.” Coulson spoke. “What’s next?” She asked. “The truth.” May turned to look at him.</p><p>“Coulson...” May began but Coulson held up his hand to stop her. “Not that part. The other part. The fact that your happy she is okay and that nothing major happened.” She stared at him. </p><p>“But things did happen. They broke her arm, threw her into a wall and tossed her out the window like trash once they found that she knew nothing.” She explained turning her attention back to Skye who was lying down on the bed.  </p><p>“Talk to her, see what happens.” He gave one final look at her before walking down the hall. </p><p>May sighed before heading into the lab. She walked up to Simmons who was busy typing on a computer. “Is she allowed visitors?” Simmons stopped typing and looked up at her. </p><p>“Yes, but make it quick. She needs her rest.” She answered and turned her attention back to the computer. </p><p>“Skye?” Her voice shook a little but it wasn’t really noticeable.Hearing her name, Skye began to sit up when she saw Simmons rushing over to her from the corner of her eye.</p><p>“Be careful! You don’t want to hurt yourself more if you topple over and land on your arm.” Skye gave a glance at May before Simmons helped prop her onto some pillows.</p><p>“Make sure she doesn’t get up and if she does, make sure she has help.” Simmons reminded before returning back to her work space. “She is so...strict.” Skye whispered, turning her head to look at May. </p><p>“She cares about you.” Skye gave a small smile as an uncomfortable silence filled the air.</p><p>“Skye,” May began, breaking the silence. She glanced at Skye’s face all cut up from glass and made her way down to her broken arm. </p><p>“I want to apologize, to you.” May looked around the room and turned her focus back on Skye. </p><p>“I never thought it would be you who got hurt.” May was hoping that no one else but Skye heard her.</p><p>“I knew what I was getting into.” Skye whispered back. “You okay?” May asked changing her tone trying to sound more softer. </p><p>Skye shifted her body to face May better. “Yeah. Like you said, Simmons cares, a lot-so...I’ll be in good hands.” May nodded, understanding what she meant. </p><p>“I almost gave up in there.”</p><p>“But you didn’t.”</p><p>“To be honest, I didn’t know if- if I was even worth the time and effort for you guys to go back for because-“ She trailed off and May’s eyes softened.</p><p>“I just wanted to say thanks. Thanks for coming back for me.”  As she spoke, some hair fell in front of her face. May carefully reached her hand out and gently tucked the hair behind her ear. Skye continued to look at May who gave her a small smile. </p><p>“You are so worth it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Home Is Just A Feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Last part to the mini storyline that started on chapter 1.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come with me.” An all too familiar voice called out to Daisy. “Where?” She asks.</p><p>“Home.” She turns to face Coulson. Her eyes glisten in the light and remains so still that she almost forgets to breathe. </p><p>“But I don’t know what home is Coulson. I’ve never had one.” </p><p>She bits her lip and her eyes begin getting a little wet. Coulson moves a bit closer to her. He stops when he is a few feet away from her.</p><p>“All I know is that, I caused the team so much pain and suffering that I don’t deserve forgiveness.” She spits out the last four words, then looks to the ground. Coulson frowns and opens his mouth to speak.</p><p>“Daisy,” He begins slowly. He reaches his hand out and uses two fingers to tilt her chin upward. Her eyes rise to look up at him. “Forgiveness isn’t earned. It’s given because everyone deserves a second chance.” After a moment of silence, Daisy spoke up. </p><p>“I didn’t mean what I said.”</p><p>“Yes you did,” </p><p>She shakes her head slightly before walking a few steps closer to him. “I said some unforgivable things.” She admits, trying to keep her voice to a whisper. Coulson could hear the tremble in her voice while she spoke.</p><p>“Yeah,” He looks into her eyes before continuing. “But you had no choice.” On the brink of tears she stares at Coulson, who is trying to hold back a wave of tears himself. </p><p>“I know it’s not because you don’t love us,” He continues. She tilts her head up so that their eyes are at the same level. “It’s because you don’t love yourself.” He whispered.</p><p>Coulson was right. She did love the team, more than herself. They are everything to her and she would never forgive herself if something happened to one of them. </p><p>“And that’s okay, I’m willing to teach you.” Coulson gives a small smile before pulling Daisy into a tight hug.</p><p>She practically melts right into him, taking as much strength as she could from his warm embrace. She tries to hold her tears back for as long as possible but fails. She instantly realizes how much she had missed this feeling, whatever it was called.</p><p>She lets out a sob and tears roll down her cheeks, uncontrollably, one after another. She doesn’t know why she cried; but she did. She buries her face into Coulson’s shirt and cries. </p><p>She cries about all the blood she has spilt. She cries about how she hurt the only people who actually cares for her. Coulson doesn’t say anything as she breaks down, he just keeps his arms wrapped around her, his daughter. </p><p>The one who had been hurt so bad but somehow managed to repair a little piece of mind. She was resilient. The one who had gone through so much with so little understanding of the basic foundation of life. She was a fighter. </p><p>The one who had a family who was willing to take care and forgive her but she didn’t even realize it. She was lost. But is going to find her way home. One day. </p><p>Over the years he had learned that home wasn’t a place, home is just a feeling. And to him, what he was currently feeling, it was the feeling of home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. You Don't Have To Say You Love Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s Daisy’s birthday. May and Coulson throw her a party.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Contains some fluff and a hint of angst...enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>May woke up to a knock on the door. Sighing, she crawled out of bed to address who had knocked. She opens the door and frowns.</p><p>“Coulson? It’s four in the morning.” She crossed her arms. </p><p>“May, I know that you don’t like getting woken up before your alarm goes off but, why don’t you let Daisy sleep in today?” He suggested. </p><p>“You should have slept in yourself.” </p><p>“I couldn’t, I was way too excited for today.” He gushed. </p><p>“Today? What’s today?”</p><p>“July second, also known as Daisy’s birthday.”</p><p>Oh. May didn’t know that. She stands in the doorway thinking for another moment.</p><p>“Since Fitzsimmons are taking a trip to England and YoYo and Mack are out visiting family, this leaves us three and I was thinking we could do something special.” Coulson explains.</p><p>“We’re going to need a cake and presents.” May mumbles. “And we don’t have either of those things.”   </p><p>“Yes, I know, that’s why I woke you earlier than usual.”</p><p>“To buy a cake and get presents?”</p><p>“To make a cake and buy presents.” Coulson clarifies.</p><p>Make a cake? Was he insane? She couldn’t cook to save her life and he was somehow expecting them to make a whole cake for Daisy.</p><p>“I’ll meet you in the kitchen in a few minutes, I have to get ready for the day and turn off Daisy’s alarm.” May begins to close the door. </p><p>“No need, I already turned off her alarm before I woke you.” She hears Coulson say as he leaves down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>Turns out making a cake wasn’t as bad as May thought it would be. However, after numerous failed attempts to make a nice floral pattern out of icing to stick onto the side of the cake, they just opted to pipe flowers on the cake itself, finding it far much easier.</p><p>Two hours later, they had just finished decorating the cake when Daisy entered the kitchen mumbling about being late to training and how May was going to kill her. The two watched slightly amused as Daisy continued on rambling, not even aware that May was standing right behind her. </p><p>“At least your alarm wasn’t Coulson.” May stated flatly. Daisy jumped. “May! Don’t sneak up on people like that!” </p><p>Once she recovered, Daisy noticed that Coulson was also in the room. “Oh, hey Coulson.” She waved. “Hey Daisy, whatcha doing up so early?” He asked as casually as possible.</p><p>“I was up for training and my alarm didn’t go off this morning and I panicked.” She explained pointing to her outfit which consisted of a tank top, yoga pants and sneakers. </p><p>“I figured to let you sleep in today.” May shrugs.</p><p>“Wait, why? Who are you and what have you done with May?”</p><p>“Happy birthday Daisy.” Coulson says with a smile. May moves her body revealing a white, double layered cake decorated with tiny daisies made of icing sitting on the table.</p><p>Daisy gasps then stares at the cake.</p><p>“You don’t like it?” Coulson asks.</p><p>“No, no, I love it, it’s just…” </p><p>Daisy was clearly flustered with all the love she was getting.</p><p>“It’s just- I’ve never had anybody do something like that for me.” She begins. </p><p>“What? Make you a cake? Coulson asks. </p><p>“Yeah.” Daisy admits shyly.</p><p>“What do you mean?” May asks, crossing her arms. </p><p>“Growing up, my birthday was never celebrated. It was either that or they forgot all about it.” She explains. </p><p>Coulson and May exchange glances. After only mentioning her birthday to Coulson once, Daisy was shocked that he still remembered and even cared enough to throw her a party. “You remembered?” Daisy asks in a small voice, sounding like she was about to cry. Coulson walks over to her. “Of course we remembered, Daisy.” He brings her in for a quick hug and releases her. </p><p>Daisy beams. “The cake is beautiful, it’s the best gift I’ve ever received.” </p><p>“Speaking of gifts, we kinda don’t have any at the moment because you are up earlier than we had anticipated.” Coulson begins. </p><p>“Do you want me to go back to bed?” Daisy jokes. Coulson chuckles. “No need, just stay on base and we’ll go buy some.”  </p><p>“If it’s alright, I’d like to stay on base, I have some work to catch up on.” May asks looking at Coulson. “Yeah, that’s fine but I expect the base to still be here when I get back.” He answers. May eyerolls. </p><p>He flashes Daisy a smile before he heads out to. “I still can’t believe you agreed to let me sleep in today.” Daisy begins while catching up to May who is already leaving the room. May gives a small smirk. “Your welcome.” </p><p>“Out of curiosity, how do you and Coulson spend your birthdays?” </p><p>“Coulson does a full Captain America movie marathon with a lot of ice cream. Coffee flavored ice cream to be exact.” </p><p>“He doesn’t seem like the type to movie marathon or sit around and eat ice cream, I figured he’d be working or something.”</p><p>“He has definitely worked on his birthday but most years he would take the day off.”</p><p>“And you? How do you celebrate your birthday?”</p><p>“It varies each year.”</p><p>“What did you do last year?”</p><p>“Saved the world from Inhumans.”</p><p>“What about the year before that?”</p><p>“Nothing special.”</p><p>“You don’t take your birthday very seriously.” </p><p>“So?” May retorts. </p><p>It was clear to Daisy that May was quite uncomfortable talking about her birthday so she decided to talk about her’s.</p><p>“Back when I lived in my van, I made a small tradition to buy myself something nice even  though I didn’t know if it was my actual birthday. It’s a small thing but it was nice.” Daisy gives a small smile when she finishes. May nods, showing she was listening. “What’s the best gift you’ve ever received from yourself?” </p><p>Daisy stops to think. She then raises her right hand. “These.” She says while pointing to her ring finger where three silver rings were stacked one on top of the other. May raises an eyebrow. “How so?” </p><p>“I got them when I thought it was my twentieth birthday.” She pauses. “It may sound stupid but due to the fact that I moved around a lot and had to share tons of things with other’s, I never had anything special and meaningful to claim as my own. Over the past few years, these rings have been my good luck charm. They remind me of the old days, in a good way, to be thankful for what I have and not to take anything for granted.”</p><p>“Is that why you never take them off?” May asks. Daisy smiles at her question, finding it kind of scary that May wanted to know more about such a small part of her life. “If I do take them off, I keep them in a specific location and I always make sure they end up back on my finger by the end of the day.” </p><p>“It’s also your nervous habit.” May points out. Looking at Daisy’s dumbfounded face prompts her to elaborate on her statement. “Sometimes when we are running surveillance or waiting for debriefing, you twist the rings back and forth.”</p><p>Daisy blushes gives a laugh, a bit embarrassed that May knew about her nervous habit. “Yeah, it's a habit I need to get out of.”</p><p>May shakes her head. “I won’t judge. In fact, harmless habits like this are good if they bring you comfort and familiarity.” </p><p>Daisy felt slightly better knowing that May wouldn’t judge. With the two of them on better terms then before, Daisy thinks it is an appropriate time to apologize to May. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Daisy says, looking May in the eye. The sudden mood change has May slightly confused. </p><p>“For what?” </p><p>“Before. Making you uncomfortable while talking about birthdays, I didn’t mean to push.” Daisy confesses, playing with her ring again. </p><p>The two stared at each other for another second. May sighs and guides Daisy over to the next room for a bit more privacy. </p><p>“I don’t like talking about my birthday because for a good part of my life,” May hesitates and looks at Daisy who has nothing but sympathy written all over her eyes. “Especially after Bahrain,” She adds a bit more quietly. “I’ve always felt unsatisfied with what I have accomplished since the previous year or previous birthday.” May finishes with a sigh.</p><p>Now Daisy felt even more bad for pushing. Daisy open’s her mouth to speak but May puts her hand up to stop her. “You don’t have to apologize again. You didn’t offend me.” She reassures the young woman who is still looking quite guilty. The last thing May wanted was for Daisy to pity her and treat her differently now that she knew this tiny detail.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Daisy asks one final time. May nods. Though Daisy didn’t completely believe all was fine, she gave a smile to prove to May that she did take her word for it.    </p><p>Suddenly, May and Daisy’s phone dinged off. It was the group chat (yes, they have a group chat). It was a photo of Fitzsimmons posing in front of a really cute looking cottage. Another message came through from Mack and YoYo who sent photos of their food dishes. </p><p>“We should send something.” Daisy suggests, looking up from her phone. “Like what?” May asks, shutting off her phone. “The cake.” She answers back with a smile. “Once everyone else sees that cake, they’ll want to hire me to make their next cake which is something I do not look forward to.” May huffs sarcastically, following Daisy out the room.</p><p>The two women make their way to the common room where the cake was and found that Coulson had come back from gift hunting. </p><p>“Enjoy your presents, Daisy.” Coulson pointed to the medium tower of gifts on the table. May raised an eyebrow. “I think I might have gone a bit overboard on the presents.” He gave a chuckle and blushed. “Hmm you think?” May smirks playfully.</p><p>Daisy wordlessly walks over to the table and carefully picks up the gift all the way at the top of the tower and grins widely. She turns around holding the present and sees Coulson smiling and May with a small but very noticeable smile. </p><p>Daisy looks back at the cake then at the gifts and back at the two of them. An overwhelming amount of tears, happy tears, flood her eyes. She runs over and wraps her arms tightly around them. “Thank you, both of you.” Daisy whispers into their ears. <em>I love you,</em> she adds in her head.  </p><p>Though Daisy never voiced this strong, unspoken feeling between the three of them out loud, she knew the other two felt it as well. It was automatic that they just knew the other two loved them, no matter what. And nothing could change that. Nothing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>